Gunsmith Bench
]] Description The Gunsmith Bench is a Workstation built at the Home base. Prior to Beta v.1.8.2, the Gunsmith Bench was used to dismantle firearms for Weapon Parts. After Beta v.1.8.2 and the introduction of the Recycler, the active Gunsmith Bench was temporarily disabled while the developers worked to develop a new gun modification game mechanic. In Beta v.1.9, the Gunsmith Bench's mechanics has been changed to weapon modification and crafting, which includes most melee weapons as well. The larger table of the Gunsmith Bench allows the player to attach or detach finished weapon attachments or the modifications and also preview weapon stats, while the smaller table allows the player to craft the weapon attachments and modifications. Once a modification is finished, it may be attached to its corresponding weapon for free and an unlimited number of times. Note: The bar values for the weapon stats do not compare its own stats relative to other weapons, but is a measure for how much a weapon can be improved or worsened. Crafting Requirements Unlock: *Level: 34 *Craft Points: 1 Materials: *15 Pine Plank *20 Iron Bar *15 Rubber Parts *8 Adhesive *20 Bolts Phase 2 Note: The Developers changed the required materials in version Beta v.1.9, thus making it easier for players to finalize Gunsmith Bench. However, if you've already invested some resources into the old crafting requirements, they will be lost. *30 Iron Bar *15 Duct Tape *25 Bolts *12 Rubber Parts *15 Wiring *2 Chest Furniture: *Placement: Plank Floor (lvl.3) *Grid Size: 2x2 *Max: 1 *Orientation: 2 positions Modifiable Weapons Table Stats Damage: Refers to the damage of the weapon or tool. Bonus damage from modifications/attachments cannot exceed 50% of the weapon's base damage. Speed: Rate of attack interval measured by attacks per second. Durability: Longevity of a weapon or tool. Crit. Chance: Chance to deal extra damage that is calculated by crit damage. In Beta v.1.9, crit chance has been made innate in all weapons that can be modified; before the said patch, crit chance could only be obtained through events, unique weapons, and Wall. Sector 7's missions. Crit. Damage: The amount of extra amage dealt in crit procs. Note: In Beta v.1.9, the crit damage has been nerfed to a base calculation of (weapon damage)*2 from a previous (weapon damage)*3. Bonus crit damage from modifications/attachments in addition to the base crit damage calculation could not exceed (weapon damage)*3. Stability: A stat unique to automatic firearms added in Beta v.1.9 which decides the chance of hitting your target. The higher this value is, the less base chance of missing, the longer it takes for the miss chance to peak, and less peak percentage of missing. It is unclear whether it also decreases the time for a gun to recover from its peak miss chance. It also is harder for automatic weapons to hit stronger enemies. Note: Each automatic firearm has a different base and peak stability stat. Range: The maximum distance a weapon is able to hit an enemy. Noise: Amount of noise made by a weapon. This stat only has a tangible effect on Raids and does not affect other aspects of the game. It is also possible to have a firearm equipped with a silencer make noise in Raids due to having a modification/attachment that increases noise (albeit the audio stays the same). Weight: Refers to how heavy a weapon is. Old craft before Beta v.1.9 ]] Furniture: *Placement: Stone Floor (lvl.3) *20 Aluminium Plate *20 Wrench *20 Wiring *5 Hammer *4 Chest *20 Duct Tape *30 Aluminium Bar *15 Steel Plate *20 Rubber Parts *50 Bolts Old Recipes *1 Glock 17 gives 1 Weapon Part -> 1 hours *1 M16 gives 1 Weapon Part -> 1 hours *1 AK-47 gives 1 Weapon Part -> 1 hours *1 Shotgun gives 1 Weapon Part -> 1 hours *1 VSS Vintorez gives 1 Weapon Part -> 1 hours Note: Used guns garner the same amount of output, so it is best to recycle guns that are close to breaking. Also, only the unmodified weapon works. Modified weapons cannot be disassembled such as Modified Glock 17. Trivia *Added in Beta v.1.9, 8 Adhesive on crafting. *It is the only other single structure in the game which has several, separately functioning parts alongside Dog Crate. *There is a 'Gunsmith Bench '''located in the second level of Bunker Alfa, in the room where you could find the Specialist, although it's only the assembly table. *Before Beta v.1.9 **Blueprint description: ''"A set of tools for making Weapon Parts." **Crafting materials: ***15 Pine Plank ***25 Iron Bar ***20 Rubber Parts ***10 Aluminium Bar ***20 Nails Gallery Finalising Gunsmith Bench Weapbenchearly.png|Finshed Gunsmith Bench Image.jpeg|Almost complete Gunsmith Bench DdfZjWZVAAE-UkP.jpg|Picture of Gunsmith Bench DdfZl4TV4AA4 wx.jpg|ВЫБPATb OPYЖИE = SELECT OPTION Category:Items Category:Furniture Category:Workstations